The Weird Day o.O O.o
by Yuffie Kisaragi Ninja Girl
Summary: Uhm.. This is just something I wrote... o.O O.o Plz R&R!!


  
???:Hey Rei, wake up! Or else you'll miss our faboulus trip to... somewhere..  
Rei:*Wakes up* Huh? Wha? And you are..?  
???:WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?!!  
Rei:No, person..   
???:Well.. I AM THE GREAT SEPHY POO!!!  
Rei:*Rolls around on the bed laughing* HAHAHAHA!  
Sephy poo:What's so funny?  
Rei:*Stops laughing and looks at him with a confused look* You don't know? You said *Says in a dark insane voice* 'I AM THE GREAT SEPHY POO!!' That's what you said.. And I never thought I would hear that from the so called God Sephiroth..  
Sephy:I didn't say that!   
Rei:Whatever dude! I'm outta here! *Looks around* Uhm.. Drunk Dude.. Where AM I?!  
Sephy:I'll only tell you that if you kiss me..  
Rei:ok! *Punches Sephy* There.. Will you tell me now?  
Sephy:No..  
Rei:*Grabs his Masamune* WIll you tell me now?  
Sephy:No..  
Rei:Fine!*Walks away with his Masamune*  
Sephy:*Runs to her that's like 2 feet away from him. Gasping* W.. Wa.. Wai.. Wait..  
Rei:*Blinks but keeps on going* What do you want?  
Sephy:My teletubbie underwear!  
Rei:*Looking at his Masamune and sees the teletubbie underwear* O.O;; AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Throws the Masamune down into a lake then runs to Rocket Town and accidently bumps into Cid* ")¤/?¤"&?&"!=¤%"!=!"¤¤"!? DAMNIT!  
Cid:HEY! No one cusses more than I do in this "=¤/?"?&"!¤!"&½?&"¤?"¤&¤ town!  
Rei:Whatever, Cid! Now I hope Sephy will leave me alone!  
Cid:Sephy? WHO THE "=/`¤"/¤"?!&"¤"#¤ ARE YOU?! AND HOW DID I KNOW THAT... WHATEVER!  
Rei:*Blinks* Right..  
Cid:Uhm.. How the ?"/¤?`"&¤ did you know my name?! And who the "=¤"?¤& are you?  
Rei:I knew your name cuz you're in a game and I'm Rei the one who cusses more than you!  
Cid:"!?¤"/`"%%***"¤"&=¤"¤¤ NO ONE CUSSES MORE THAN ME!!!  
Rei:Oh yeah? Well then.. Let's have a contest.  
  
The contest begins  
  
Cid:"¤=)="%"=""#!=%"=¤*"¤="^"*"¤?""/!"!?`¤"¤""¤&"¤`"?¤&"¤!*"P"¤="!#"!!"??&¤!"¤¤?"%&"¤#!¤"  
Rei:"¤/"==!¤¤"?¤?%#&#"¤""?#**^¤"¤")"(¤#="&)¤=%^*¤=¤((¤^*^)/=&#="?¤?"&?¤)#="¤?/#%?%#?="?"¤/=#%&#%&"¤^**^??(¤¤"&?&%#()%#&)?&%#?#%&(%&#?%#&(%#&&%/)(%#=&%##?%&=%#^*^*^^#=#"="¤?/%?^*??`?#=#??&?#%   
Cid:O.O; wow... You can cuss more than me! I think I just..  
Rei:*Smacks him* Don't even say it.  
  
The rest of the gang shows up  
  
Cloud:What happened here? And who the hell are you?!*Looks at Rei*  
Rei:*Looks down at Cid* Ask him.. He knows everything.  
Sephy:There you are! I thought I lost you! *Giggles like a lil' school girl and hops over to Rei to huggle her*  
Rei:WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Runs and hides behind Noah*  
Noah:What's going on here? And why are you hiding behind me, Rei?  
Rei:Sephy.. He.. Scares me.... X.x x.X  
Noah:-.- Ooohh!  
Sephy:*Grabs Rei and huggles her*I thought I would never see you again!  
Rei:WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! X.x x.X  
Noah:*Pushes Sephy away*There  
Rei:*Breaths heavily*Thanks Noah.. *Huggles him*  
Noah:X.x x.X NNNOOOO!!! I thought I wouldn't have to go through this!  
Tifa:Uhm.. So.. Rei.. Where are you from?  
Rei:Me and Noah is from this place called Earth!  
Red:EARTH! IT'S MY HOME!!!  
Noah:No, Red... It's OUR home.. Your home is in Cosmo Canyon..  
Red:Oh yeah..  
Sephy:IT's MY HOME!!!!  
Rei:NO IT'S ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!*Slaps him then huggles Noah again*  
Sephy:Oww.. WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Noah:*Huggles back* I think I start to like you, Rei.  
Aeris:*Blinks*What about to go to a bar and get drunk then party?  
FF7 Gang:YEAH!!!!  
Noah&Rei:Right...  
  
The Bar  
  
Cid:I'm just telling ya! She cussed *hic* ALOT more than me!! It's incredible!!  
Cloud:*Hic* YEAH! She's...*passes out*  
Aeris:Y'know Tifa.. I've always liked... This.. Drink..  
Tifa:Uhm.. Aeris.. You don't even drink!  
Aeris:Oh.. Right..  
Rei:Uhm.. What about going to.. somewhere else?  
Noah:Yeah.. Lets go to Tiny Bronco..  
Rei:Sure!*Walks out with Noah from the bar and to Cid's house*  
Cid:Did someone say Tiny Bronco???  
Barret:Yeah, that Rei girl and her friend Noah was gonna go to it..  
Cid:Oh, if it's her it'll be fine. *hic*  
Barret:Maybe she'd go there cuz she likes ya, Cid!  
Cid:Who dares say that the one I love loves me back?! How low can you go?  
Sephy:Can I come?  
Cid:NO YOU CAN'T!!! "=/¤?"%&#¤%*  
Sephy:Why is my name-  
Red:Sephy! Shut up! We don't care about your name!!  
  
Cid's house  
  
Rei:Noah.. Who's that?*Points to some dude*  
Noah:That's Luke Skywalker..  
Rei:WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN MY FANFIC?!*Walks over to him*  
Luke:Hi, person.  
Rei:WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY FANFIC?!!!*Slaps him*  
Luke:Oww! Wanna taste the LightSaber?? *Takes out his lightsaber and turns it on.. Nothing happens* WHAT THE F*CK?! *Looks at it and the LightSaber turns on. The light hits his eyes*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Noah:Rei, Wanna help me push him down the cliff?  
Rei:HELL YEAH!  
Noah:Alright!  
Rei and Noah goes up behind Luke and pushes him down the cliff  
Luke:WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMNIT NOW I'LL NEVER SEE THE LAST EPISODE OF POKEMON!!!!*Splashes down into the ground*  
Rei and Noah high fives  
  
The end... Yep, I know it's weird..   



End file.
